Simba's Pride
Simba's pride is the lion pride in the Pride Lands that is ruled by a reigning monarch. Simba's pride has been ruled by multiple kings and queens, including Mohatu, Ahadi and Uru, Mufasa and Sarabi, Scar, and currently, Simba and Nala. When Simba dies or abdicates his powers as king, the Pride Lands will be ruled by his daughter, Kiara, and her consort, Kovu. History The Lion King The pride is first seen during the "Circle of Life" sequence at the start of the film. As Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzle each other, lionesses watch from the shadows of Pride Rock, delighted that their new prince is about to be anointed. They are later seen resting near Pride Rock as young Simba comes racing to get his mother and appear again during Scar's eulogy, during which they grieve the double losses of their king and prince. Their mourning is soon shattered when Scar welcomes his hyena minions into the Pride Lands, and the lionesses are helpless to watch as their kingdom is swarmed by scavengers. Years later, the pride has noticeably dwindled, with only a few members remaining, and prey is scarce, prompting the exhausted lionesses to cease hunting for Scar. Angered at their lack of activity, Scar challenges Sarabi, who rebukes him as king, and he strikes her, prompting a young adult Simba, who has been watching from the shadows, to run to his mother's aid. With Simba at their head, the small band of lionesses return, showing their disloyalty to Scar. A battle for Pride Rock soon begins, and the lionesses fight in favor of Simba. Following the defeat of Scar, the lionesses watch joyfully as Simba ascends Pride Rock, and every lioness roars her approval as he takes back his father's throne. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride The pride makes its first appearance when Simba challenges Zira, whose son Kovu has encountered the princess of the Pride Lands and Simba's daughter, Kiara. Two lionesses join Simba and Nala in challenging Zira, who attempts to win her way back into the Pride Lands, but Simba stands firm, and the added bulk of the pride convinces Zira to walk away peacefully. The pride is later seen a few years later at the onset of Kiara's first hunt, during which they express confidence in their future queen, and can be seen later that night, entering the royal den while Kovu is intimidated away from the entrance. Not long after this, Simba believes Kovu to have betrayed him, and the lionesses assist their king in exiling him from the Pride Lands. Four of them keep Kiara from interfering with this but are later shocked when she tells Simba that he will never be like Mufasa after he rejects her plea to reconsider his decision and bans her from leaving Pride Rock unescorted. During the film's climax, the pride follows Simba into battle against the Outsiders. The pride is seen fighting fiercely against their foes, holding their own despite the obvious strength among the Outsiders. Toward the end of the battle, they realize the error of their ways and welcome the Outsiders back into the pride. At the very end of the film, they gather at Pride Rock for the union of Kovu and Kiara. Once the two are married, they bow their heads in respect as their monarchs stride past and roar out over their kingdom. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar As the sun rises, Simba teaches his daughter and the pride's future ruler, Kiara, about the pride's kingdom. Kiara's younger brother Kion interrupts, and Simba sends him away so that he can continue to teach Kiara her lesson before she goes to track gazelles with two other female cubs of the pride, Tiifu, and Zuri. Later, Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard. Simba takes him into The Lair of the Lion Guard and shows him some of the pride's history: the story of how his great-uncle Scar destroyed his own Lion Guard because they refused to help him kill and overthrow his older brother, Mufasa. When Kion assembles a Lion Guard that is not made up entirely of lions, Simba reminds his son that there are plenty of good lions in the pride for him to select for the Guard. However, when the members of the Guard prove capable of driving hyenas out of the Pride Lands, both Simba and the pride's queen, Nala, welcome the new Lion Guard. The Lion Guard Two Pride Lander lioness cubs named Tiifu and Zuri appear as supporting characters in the 2015 pilot film The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and its follow-up series, The Lion Guard. They serve as friends to Kiara, and during her temporary queenship, they serve as her advisers. THE RISE OF MAKUU Simba's pride attends the Mashindano between Makuu and Pua. Later, Simba and Nala go hunting, leaving their cubs at Pride Rock. CAN'T WAIT TO BE QUEEN Simba and Nala leave Kiara in charge of Pride Rock as they go to attend the funeral of Aminifu. EYE OF THE BEHOLDER In the Lair of the Lion Guard, as Rafiki tends to Ono, Fuli notices paintings of the pride's past Lion Guards. THE KUPATANA CELEBRATION The whole royal family attends the Kupatana Celebration and watches everyone eat baobab blossoms. FULI'S NEW FAMILY The pride's lionesses, as well as Kion, practice hunting a gazelle to train for Kiara's first hunt. PAINTINGS AND PREDICTIONS Rafiki reveals that at one point in the past, Nala's Father fell out of a tree and had to be rescued by the pride's Lion Guard of that time. BUNGA AND THE KING Simba falls into a sinkhole along with Bunga. Kion and the rest of the Guard do their best to rescue the pair of them as Nala and Kiara attend an elephant concert. Simba and Kion arrive just as the concert ends. LIONS OF THE OUTLANDS It is revealed that Simba banished a group of lionesses, the Outsiders, from his pride because they were loyal only to Scar. THE TRAIL TO UDUGU Nala takes Kiara and Kion on a trip to discover "Udugu" a trip that all siblings in the royal family take, while Simba leads the Lion Guard. After their adventures, the royal family rejoice over what it means to have udugu as they watch over the Pride Lands. THE SAVANNAH SUMMIT Simba invites all the Pride Lands leaders to Mizimu Grove for the Savannah Summit including Makuu trying to place trust in the crocodile. While he asks his son and the guard to watch over things just in the case the others aren't ready to accept Makuu. After thinking through the guard figures out that Makuu is the target of a plot set up by Vuruga Vuruga and Twiga but the crocodile takes great pleasure in the plot and is finally accepted among the others leaders. With Simba telling Kion he did a good job. THE LION GUARD: THE RISE OF SCAR The pride stands at the edge of Pride Rock awaiting to meet Rafiki's new apprentice Makini and welcomes her as the next Royal Mjuzi. LET SLEEPING CROCS LIE After the guard accidentally wakes up Makuu and his float; Makuu goes to talk to Simba about finding enough water. to get through the rest of the dry season and Kion's whole family attends the Mashindiao between Makuu and Kiburi. But Kiburi (along with Ushari's devious planning) uses the duel to take out Simba, however, thanks to the Lion Guard it was averted. So for Kiburi and his friend's attempt to attack him, Simba banishes them from the Pride Lands and when he hears Makuu forgiving Ono for his earlier mistake. Simba asks the crocodile if this is the new 'crocodile way' and he replies it might be. THE UKUMBUSHO TRADITION The entire pride attends the Ukumbusho where they all happily see the show go off without a hitch until a swarm of bees scares Ma Tembo and her herd into stampeding. Most of the pride notice the bees but stay in place and Simba tries to call out to Ma Tembo in concern but stays with the pride. After the elephants have calmed down the pride watches a new tradition as the Ukumbusho continues. TIMON AND PUMBAA'S CHRISTMAS When Bunga wants to give his uncles the best Christmas ever, Simba and his family, plus Zuri and Tiifu, agree to join in with the celebrations. After rehearsing all night, they are about to give up until Bunga reveals to them how important it is to him, and why. They return and perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas with the other animals. THE SCORPION'S STING At Pride Rock, many Pride Landers have gathered for the Kumbuka celebration. As he starts the celebration, Sumu sneaks to the top of Pride Rock and stings Simba on his tail. Although Simba feels the sting, his body reacts almost immediately to the poison, and he collapses while Sumu sneaks away unseen. When everyone rushes to his aid, Simba weakly directs them to his tail, and Rafiki inspects the bloated sting mark. When he reveals it to be that of a scorpion, Kion sends Ono to find it. But before they can catch him, Sumu enters a hole which leads to the Outlands. Having made sure that the danger has left the Pride Lands, the Guard return to Pride Rock. They find Timon and Pumbaa sobbing uncontrollably, unaware of exactly how bad Simba's condition is. When they enter Pride Rock, they find Nala and Kiara comforting the barely conscious King, while the Royal Mjuzi and his apprentice use a variety of mixtures that they hope will cure Simba. Suddenly, Rafiki remembers the cure - Volcanic Ash. However, he warns them that it must be recovered by sundown. With the closest volcano being the one in the Outlands, the Lion Guard offer to retrieve it. Rafiki hands Bunga a gourd to place the ash in, but Bunga's cockiness results in the gourd breaking. Rafiki decides to send Makini out with the Guard, and she attaches another gourd to her Bakora Staff. With everyone set, they head out. When Makini and the rest of the Lion Guard arrive, Kion is dismayed to find his father still on his side, with his mother and sister deeply upset. He gently nudges his father, who weakly acknowledges his son. Nala explains that, although weak, Simba will be fine. Kion thanks Rafiki, who reminds him that the Lion Guard deserve just as much of the credit. When Timon and Pumbaa start to cry in happiness, Rafiki ushers everyone out, stating that the King needs to rest. As they leave, Kion tells Rafiki that he needs to speak with his father. Rafiki suggests speaking later, so the cub tells him about how they saw Scar, and how he caused the sting in the first place. Worried, Rafiki agrees that, when his father is better, he will need to speak with him. THE WISDOM OF KONGWE Kion and Simba talk to Mufasa together about Scar's returning. though the problem is beyond his experience, he is certain that, between his son who has already saved the Pride Lands before from Scar and his grandson who is the leader of the Lion Guard, that they can defeat Scar. He leaves them with the message that "the wisdom is within the Pride Lands", leading both lions to believe that he could be referring to an animal. And Simba knows just who he may be referring to. The Underground Adventure After Tifu and Zuri calls the guard for "help" Kiara and Nala claim that the guard is for emerginces only. The girls complain about their fur and how it's too hot. Beshte suggest for them to go to the hot mud pots at the edge of the Pridelands. The girls invited Kiara to come too and they get an escort from Kion and Bunga. While Tifu and Zuri tries to relax Kion and Bunga fool around and have fun. Kiara tries to do both activites until an angry Muhangus emerges from a den, demanding that they keep the noise down. Kion only hears a faint noise. He suggests that they leave, but the cubs wish to stay. Soon a huge fire comes Kion, Bunga and Kiara take out the fire while Tifu and Zuri hide in the mud. Soon the fire spreads all around them and they hide in Muhangus' burrow. Kion suggets to stay in the cave until the fire is gone but Tifu tells everyone that she's scared of the dark. Kiara says that they will protect her and stay by her side. Tiifu remains close to her friends with Kion leading the group, though her fear settles in when a strange cry appears in the distance. Suddenly, from out of the ground, a golden mole grabs onto Kion's nose threateningly. Despite his demeanour, his claws tickle Kion's snout, causing him to sneeze and blow him away into Bunga's arms. He continues his fiery approach to the group until he learns that they're not interested in stealing his tunnels, and only wish to return home. He introduces himself as Kuchimba, and offers to help them return home after his initial hostility. Zuri questions if he can get them home without eyes, but Kuchimba explains that he has ears and can smell and feel all the vibrations in the ground, which allow him to get around. They start to follow Kuchimba, and Tiifu asks him if he ever gets scared of the dark. Kuchimba responds by telling her that there's "Nothin’ to Fear Down Here", and how the noises and things she has been seeing are just her imagination. They reach a point where Kuchimba needs to return to his tunnels, much to Tiifu's disappointment. He tells them to take the main tunnel, and they thank the mole for his assistance, with Tiifu remembering his words. Kion comes back to call Kuchimba because they don't know what cave until they here Thurston the zebra coming in. Kion and Kiara decide to track down Muhangus by sent. Soon Kion and Bunga find hime wake him up and asks if he can get them out. When they see daylight Tifu runs to it but turns back when she hears Thurston panicing and running. She clams him down and the two walk out of the cave together. When the gang comes out the rest of the Lion Guard comes to greet them and tells them that they took out the fire. Kion says it's a long story on how they got in their. Later Thurston goes into another cave and stats to panic again Tifu comes to help him. Common physical traits * Orange or Red eyes are common among the pride, with orange eyes being seen more often than red. Mufasa's eyes are deep red, and Simba's appear to be the same color occasionally, but they usually reflect Sarabi's orange eyes. * Stocky builds separate these lionesses, even the lean Sarafina-esque ones, from the Outsiders. They are usually heavily built. * Colored paws and uncolored paws are equally common among the pride. * Pride Lander noses are dominant in the pride. These noses, unlike the Outsider noses, which curve downward, are flat and rounded. Lesser physical traits * Freckles is a very rare trait for a member of the pride. Only one lioness has been observed with freckles. * Ear rims are recessive among the pride. Sarabi is the only named adult lioness to sport them. * Outsider traits, such as downward-curved noses and permanently extended claws, are not common, with only Scar possessing them. * Permanently extended claws have only been observed in Scar. * Green and blue eyes have been observed in both Sarafina and Scar, who have green, as well as Nala, whose eyes alternate between green and blue. * Colored paw pads are a rare trait. Only Scar's paw pads are completely colored. Everyone else in the pride has only their toes colored. * White or gray claws are traits only seen in Kion and Zuri. It is more common for Pride Landers to have black claws. Types of lionesses Throughout the film series, the lionesses appear to look the same, but some resemble the more prominent lionesses in the pride. Sarabi-esque lionesses The main pride is comprised of many different types of lionesses. One of these types mimics Sarabi, the mate of Mufasa. In the original film, they aren't seen during the first act when Simba and Nala are still cubs. However, they completely dominate the pride toward the end of the film. They also make a brief appearance in the second film following the exile of Kovu. Sarafina/Nala-esque lionesses These types of lionesses are lighter, sleeker, and leaner than the heavier ones encountered at the end of the first film. They resemble Nala and her mother Sarafina with little to no differences. Among the books, the comics, and the other films, as well, these kind of lionesses are seen. However, toward the end of the first film, they seem to have been replaced by the heavier Sarabi-esque lionesses. Kiara-esque lionesses The lionesses of the pride are mainly absent during this movie, but when they do appear, they usually resemble the young adult Kiara. These lionesses are first seen before "One of Us," blocking Kiara from Kovu as the princess tries to prevent the Outsider from being exiled. They are later seen when a heartbroken Kiara flees into Pride Rock, and are shown to be shocked and saddened. During the war, they appear again at the very end when Kiara and Kovu stand up to their respective parents. Temperament and traits The main pride is a group of lionesses whose only role within the films comes when a conflict arises to which they are forced into defending one another, evident by the Outsiders declaring war first and the pride simply meeting them head-on. Even then, their leader Simba gives Zira one last chance to go home. Members Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Prides Category:Pride Landers Category:Lions Category:The Lion King 1½ Characters Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Characters